


If you’re Nico I want to be your Will Solace.

by CelebrateTheFreedom



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Connor is obviously Nico, Emotional Support, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Percy Jackson Discussions, they are cute, they are nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelebrateTheFreedom/pseuds/CelebrateTheFreedom
Summary: They start the project at Connor’s, they are doing pretty fine. They work well together, what a surprise.This contains nerds talking about Percy Jackson, laying on a bed and secrets being whispered in the privacy of one’s room.





	If you’re Nico I want to be your Will Solace.

**Author's Note:**

> this is fluff and everything I wish we had.
> 
> Pizza king, this one is for you <3

They were assigned a project by the AP Lit teacher, the pairs were picked randomly as well as the themes. Complaints could be heard throughout the whole class and the teacher was clearly not having any of it. Evan stands quietly by Connor Murphy, his assigned partner as they wait for their theme to be sorted.

“Mythology,” Connor says with a bored expression on his face. Evan thinks they got one of the coolest themes that were available.

“Don't you like it?” Evan asks.

“I've read Percy Jackson, liked it enough, meh.” Evan doesn’t know how but he knows Connor is totally trying to play it cool. He must like this theme too much for the whole act he was putting on.

“You’re totally Nico.” Evan blushes and he lets the words slip out of his mouth. Connor raises his brow but doesn’t comment.

“So you’re Percy?” Connor asks after way too long. Evan wonders what that means.

“I don’t think I’m the main character kind of guy.”

Connor nods his head. “Wanna meet up at my house?”

“Uh, right after school?”

“Sure, want a ride?”

“That would be good, thanks.”

“Meet you on your locker.” Is the last thing he said after getting out of the class just before the bell rings.

That’s how they end up in a car listening to some indie band Connor has on before Paramore stars playing and he blushes slightly in the driver seat.

“I love this song.” Evan comments.

“Yeah?”

He makes a non-comital sound. “It's sad and so true.” He is looking at Connor and catches himself staring as they sing along to the song.

Arriving at the house they get in and greet Connor’s mom, smiling happily at them as they go up the stairs to the bedroom.

They start the project sat in Connor’s bed and they are doing pretty fine; more than halfway through by now. They already had previous knowledge on the subject and it wasn’t any hardship for them to work together, which surprised them.

They fit together seamlessly, one never crossing the other the wrong way when exposing their opinions or suggesting something could be changed. It wasn’t a common feeling for Evan at all, he always felt either reprimanded or he would do everything by himself.

After a couple more minutes Evan looks around and sees that Connor stopped and is lying on his bed. Evan crooks his head a little to the side and looks at him questioningly.

Connor huffs. “We've done enough, come on.”

Evan wonders if it’s a hint that he should probably go. He makes a move to put the laptop aside and get up but Connor clears his throat and pats the empty space by him on the bed. Evan gets up a little awkwardly, shifting from feet to feet. Connor huffs.  
“Just come here, Hansen,” Connor demands.

Evan removes his shoes and sits down on the bed again, this time by Connor’s side. Connor pulls lightly on his shirt until he gets the hint and lays down next to him, not touching.

“Finally!” Connor says teasingly. Evan only rolls his eyes.

“If we’re done for today I should get going.” Evan’s voice stretches on into the silence as he doesn’t make a move to leave.

“Yeah, right,” Connor says ironically. “Stay.” He completes in a much quieter voice.

Evan stays. They start talking quietly about random things, it all originating from their previous Percy Jackson conversation.

“So I’m Nico because I’m gay?” Connor asks turning to him with a small smile on his face.

Evan raises his eyebrows, surprised. “Uh, I didn’t know you were gay?”

“Oh, really?” Connor sounds surprised, too.

“Yeah, I actually said that because you’re emo and brooding,” Evan says with a smile on his face.

“Hey!” Connor protested.

Evan chuckles and gazes at the ceiling. “So, I’m Percy, uh?”

“Oh, shut up,” Connor says in an amused tone and pushed Evan’s arm a little, who laughs. After that, they stay in silence for some time. The silence making it easy for them to just be there, be contemplative.

“It’s so quiet today,” Connor mumbles suddenly after the long pause. “You should come here more often.” He offers.

“How does my presence changes anything at all?” Evan whispers thinking that if he’s any louder it might break the spell.

“They’d never do anything with someone else around.”

“Do? What do they usually do?” Evans frowns and starts to get worried.

“Scream, blame me, say I should-“ Connor stops abruptly, his voice breaking as if he believes he deserves these things. “Never mind.” He dismisses the conversation just like it started, suddenly and out of the blue.

“Oh,” Evan’s voice goes small.

“I made it awkward,” Connor sounds defeated and rubs his eyes while sighing.

“Connor Murphy, none of it is awkward.”

“Yeah, right,” he retorts ironically. “How so?”

“You talking about your feelings shouldn’t be an awkward topic, it’s as valid as any other thing we’d ever talk about. It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it right now, but there’s no need to dismiss it like that.”

“Evan...” Connor says his name like it’s a prayer, something important and sacred.

“Connor,” Evan whispers, “you should be here, it’s not your fault, you are-“ he bites his lips, indecisive of what he should tell him, actually, if what he does want to say is appropriate.

“What?” Connor asks when Evan’s pause gets too long as if he is lost in his thoughts. Evan appears to be startled and back to the real world. He turns his head to look at the long-haired boy.

“You are worth everything good.” Evan finally says.

“How do you know that?” Connor’s frown deepens, clear in his tone that he’s not believing a word he hears.

“Because I’ve seen you. I see you.”

Connor turns on his side to look at the blonde. “What do you mean?”

With Connor’s attention and gaze on him, Evan feels his cheeks start to blush. It was easier to say these things when he knew he wasn’t being watched. He takes a deep breath and also turns on his side to look at Connor in the eyes.

“I see you struggling, I see you thriving. I see the way you look and the way you hide. I honestly see you, Connor Murphy.”

Connor’s eyes are wide by now. They are laying down facing each other and Connor can’t make himself hide what he is feeling, he doesn’t even know if he would like to.

“Uh,” Connor is speechless. “I- I didn’t know anyone saw, that anyone knew.”

Evan smiles shyly, the curve of his lips barely there. “I do.”

It takes some time for Connor to speak up again. “It’s hard to believe. I’m afraid to ask if you liked what you saw.” His voice trembles and he clamps his hands together to hide the way they are shaking.

“All I see is someone as in need of someone to talk to like me.”

“Don’t you hate it?”

“The only thing I hate about it is that you’ve had to spend so long by yourself because I was too afraid to reach out.” He says in a streak of courage. It makes Connor smile.

“I hate that you had to spend so long by yourself, too.”

“What a pair we are,” Evan says and Connor snorts, they stay quiet for some time just looking at each other before speaking up again.

“I see you, too, Evan.”

Evan smiles goofily at him, his blush showing on the pale skin of his face.

“You are smart and dedicated. Nervous but always willing. I saw you and I see you.”

Evan leans forward not really thinking. Connor is a little surprised but leans in the rest of the way until their lips touch. It’s nothing much, just the slightest touch of lips but as they break apart both have shy smiles on their faces.

“I guess I’m Will, then?” Evan says.

“You fit the role with this blond hair.” Connor teases him.

“We should totally cosplay them.”

“Oh my god, my boyfriend is such a nerd.”

“Oh, that’s what we are now?” Evan sounds delighted.

“I guess.” Connor appears to think. “Dear Evan Hansen, son of Apollo, will you be my boyfriend?”

“Dear Connor Murphy, son of Hades, yes, I do.”

“Good,” Connor says as he leans in for another kiss.

They were seen and that was enough.

 


End file.
